Maui knows who Moana Really is
by animefan021513
Summary: (based off of a film theory from "The Film Thorist" on youtube) Angry Maui leaves Moana in the middle of the sea after getting hit by Ta'Ka...he travels back to where he was born, where he finds out who Moana really is to him, and that's why he returns to her before she faces Ta'Ka.


"The ocean chose me!" moana desperately shouted at Maui.

still in anger at the fact his hook is close to being useless, without thinking he replied, "It chose wrong." He flew away and his tattoo motioned as if to ask where they were going and he answered back to his tattoo, "we're going to where everything started. we're going to where I was born...motinui."

He flew to the island that he was born from and once called his home. As it came into sight he wanted to find the two other people, other than Moana that he knew. Tala, who should be an old woman by now, and Sina. Tala was a good friend to him for a long time and her son was just getting into his twenties when he met him.

He landed and noticed Sina looking at him and she ran to the gave that had the ships in it. "Maui, what are you doing here? I though my daughter went to find you!?"

This caught him by surprise, "Moana is YOUR daughter?"

"Yes...she is..."

"So that means you married the village chief...which would be Tala's son. That's good, I'm glad you two found each other." He crossed his arms and set his hook down.

"Maui, what happened to your hook?"

"Well, we WERE going back to put the heart back...but Ta'Ka..."

"Ah...I see..."

"Anyway..." Maui interupted, "Where IS Tala?"

"She passed away moments before Moana passed the reef." she answered with a saddened expression. "You know...Tala saw Moana playing with the ocean as a baby."

"what do you mean she was playing WITH the ocean? I understand that the ocean chose her but I thought it was right before she left."

"Nope, Tala says that Moana was picking up seashells by the sea and she saw a baby turtle trapped underneath some of the brush...she rescued it and guided it back to the sea. The sea seperseparated at the shore to give Moana a seashell that she gave up for the turtle...and it kept guiding her to more seashells...eventually it played with her hair...then Tui and I were looking for her and she came back. she waved at the ocean. That's all Tala told us."

"Did she ever go back to the ocean?" Maui asked as he sat down on a nearby rock.

"she couldn't stop. She would ALWAYS go back to the ocean even if it was just to stand in it."

"That must've bothered Tui to no end...that his own daughter wouldn't listen...just like he would never listen to Instructions."

"Actually...he isn't really Moana's birth father. He is her father but not the one who helped conceive her."

"Then who is?"

"Did I ever tell you she can see spirits?"

"No, but that's crazy only Demigods and a FEW chosen mortals can see them. The ocean chose her so that's why she can see them."

"She could see them when she was barely a week old."

"So that means..."

"Moana is a Demigod..."

"I still don't understand...then who is the father?"

"Think about it Maui...she was always drawn to the ocean. you were trapped on an island. the ocean chose her to go look for you and convince you to take the heart back...who do you think the father is?"

Maui nearly fainted at the shock of it all. Moana was HIS daughter. "How...?"

"well, when a God falls in love with a human..."

"I'm not joking."

"Well...I think you know how then." she smiled and sat down next to him. "shouldn't you be defending your daughter?"

"Moana! I left her in the middle of the ocean! She's going to be killed!" He was about to transform into a giant Hawke again when Sina grabbed his arm.

"Moana can never know that your her real father...you do understand why right?"

"Not only would it destroy your family

..." He sighed, "It would put her in more danger than before."

"you are always welcome here and you are always welcome to be near her. You are her best friend after all." she smiled at him and let go of his arm. "Now go save our daughter."

"I will, but quick question where IS Tui?"

"He is at his mother's funeral, attending to the ashes...I told him it was too much for me and I ran...so right now he just thinks I need some space. Now go!"

Maui nodded and transformed into a giant Hawke and began flying towards the last place he saw Moana.

He flew and flew until he saw Ta'Ka in the distance attacking the water. It had to be Moana, and it was. He flew to her seeing she was trying to flip the boat back over and Ta'Ka was about to hit her. He sliced the arm off Ta'Ka and landed in front of Moana on the boat. "Maui, you came back."

He could practically see the happy tears overflowing and all he could do was smile and chuckle. He looked at his tattoo and even mini Maui was smiling. They both noticed they were in f or a fireball and Maui started flipping the boat, "I've got your back, chosen one. Now go save the world."

"Maui, thank you."

"You're welcome." He grinned at her and made his way towards the fiery lava monster. turning I to various types of animals he distracted the monster until it hit him and he landed on a rock. in which he realized that Moana was about to get hit with a fire ball. Feeling his heart sink, knowing who she is now all he could do was shout, "Moana!" luckily the ocean caught it and carried her the rest of the way to tefiti. "get the heart to the spiaral!" He shouted and turned around to face Ta'Ka. the monster who almost killed Moana, who he now knows is his daughter. He picked up his fishhook with all the rage his body could take, and he launched himself towards the center of the monster. he was knocked back and his fish hook was broken now. 'No, that was my last hope of saving her. Now she's going to die...the last thing I can do is a chant to try and get its attention off of Moana while she goes to deliver the heart. suddenly he sees a bright green light in the distance and it's Moana holding up the heart. 'what is she doing?' He saw her speak to the ocean and it parted at her command. 'She...parted the ocean...' He watched as she bravely walked towards the menacing lava monster and she placed the heart in the middle of its chest.

He stood there in Awe and confusion as Ta'Ka turned into Tefiti, and then the ocean picked him and placed him on a cliff with Moana. he saw the chicken and he couldn't help himself, he laughed and said, "The chicken lives."

"I'm sorry about your hook."

"Well, Hook, No hook...I'm still Maui." 'Also at least you're alive.' and at the last thought tefiti picked them up and they both bowed. she turned her hand to get a better look at Maui and he apologized.

She accepteaccepted his apology and held out her hand to Maui with his Hook in it, fixed and good as new. Trying to show some humility in front of his daughter Maui retracted his hands back from his excitemnet. "You know, it would be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess."

He heard her say that and he grabbed his fishhook and held it in the air with a loud "Cheehoo!" Then he felt Moana punch him in the side. slightly embarrassed he bowed humbly, "Thank you. your kind gesture is deeply appreciated...cheehoo..." He turned into a bug and flew away, but not far. He eventually met her back at the ground where tefiti gave Moana a brand new boat with decorative flowers on it.

he gathered some food that was nearby and stored it for Moana and watched the chicken fall in with the fruit. "Gonna miss you drumstick!" He laughed slightly.

"You can come with us you know? my people are going to need a master wayfinder."

with a heavy heart he rejected her offer with "They already have one." He felt another tattoo reappearing. It was Moana, he gained a tattoo for finding his daughter and she rested right over his heart. She saw it and he knew that she didn't know what it meant to him and she never will but to her still meant a lot and she happily jumped and hugged him around the neck. He wrapped his arms around her and could feel his eyes starting to water up. 'I have the bravest daughter in the world...' He hugged her tightly and put her back down.

walking away continuously thinking, 'She can't no who I am for now but at least I can be her best friend and be near her.' She interupted his thoughts..."see you out there Maui."

"See you out there Moana." He transformed into a giant Hawke and flew back to Motinui knowing he would get there at least a day before she does.

Once he arrived he cared loudly so Sina could see him. she went to meet up with him but before she left she told Tui she missed Moana and wanted some time to be alone.

"Moana did it. She returned the heart." He felt tears falling on his cheek.

"I know it's hard but in time she will get to know. she is a Demigod like you...she will eventually know who she is."

"You're right but, that's not why I'm crying."

"Oh then why?"

"I have a family...granted it is only Moana and I, but it's still a family. I don't care if she can't know...I Know that I have a family...and you're allowing me to be near her." He wiped away the tears, "listen, Moana is still a day's sail away from hear but once you noticed the color returning to the flowers look to the sea. you should see her by then. I have to go...and thank you Sina."

She smiled at him and gave him and hug, "You're welcome." He flew off and made sure to be there for Moana everything she sailed.


End file.
